The Cheeky Fox and His Master
by Positive-Chan
Summary: A drunk Nanami doesn't lead to anything good as you can assume. But what happens when the girl gets too frisky with Tomoe? She's a bit of trouble and she doesn't know if she likes it or not. Another lemon for you guys and is pure romance with a bit of seriousness afterwards when realizing what needs to be done. Rated M for a lot of lemony and steamy moments!


**I'm back! As my first surprise for my upload day, I wanted to make a lemon chapter of pure romance but also a bit of seriousness. This is just a one-shot and probably won't get continuation. Suggest what you like but don't drown me in it if you want more. I'm also not having ears like normal ears and tails like a shaft since in one of my other stories I have that ears are like kissing passionately. With that over with, let's get onto the smut!**

* * *

Tomoe stared at the cold dark sky as he sat on the porch, sipping on the crisp sake in his hand and he let out a peaceful sigh. Winter was drawing near and the first snow was expected to arrive soon so he'd have to relax while he could since it'd mean more work for him. He whined slightly out of annoyance for having more work but his ears perked as he heard a faint rustling of bed sheets and a familiar girl's voice slur from still being half asleep, "Uwah... I can't sleep at allll..." Tomoe hissed since she shouldn't be up so late but chuckled at her silly voice.

Striding over into the kitchen and letting his tall built frame tower over her, he raised a brow and questioned her, "What are you doing up so late? You need to sleep."

Nanami rubbed her eyes as she let out a childish yawn, "Well, I've been trying but I can't sleep..."

Tomoe sighed as he handed the girl a glass of water, "Take it. Go to bed now."

Accepting the cup and chugging it down, Nanami glanced at him woozily, "It's not helping..." she looked over at the sake in his hand, "What about that?..." she asked but snatched the cup from his hand and pressed it against her lips.

"Don't! You're too young and it's sake for your concern." Tomoe hissed trying to take the cup back but Nanami stepped back out of his reach.

"Eh?... Well as a land god it is custom to have sake... I might as well get started now..." Tomoe gasped and tried to take it back once more but Nanami took all of the sake at once and the once bubbly girl's personality became a drunken one as she hiccuped and burst into a fit of giggles. "Hehehe!... 'Hic!' This is good Tomoe~! 'Hic!' Is there 'Hic!' more?" slurred the girl as she aimlessly grabbed at random things in the house.

Tomoe stood there horrified as he face palmed and groaned into his hand, _She never really listens does she? Look where that has gotten her now..._ He grabbed her by the wrist and led her away from the kitchen where there was more sake and splashed her face with water with the bathroom sink. Nanami sputtered and whined, "Bleh! Why are you throwing sake at me Tomoe~!?" The man handed her a towel but she instead grabbed at his tail causing Tomoe to yelp and his face redden.

"O-oi! Don't do tha-!" Tomoe complained but the girl buried her face in his tail taking in his scent and cuddling it.

Tomoe cringed since the cold water was now wiped on his tail but Nanami giggled, "Hehehe! Tomoe~! Your tail is really soooooft!" The drunk land god snuggled her hot face in it once more and fondled with the tip, " Why is this part lighter than the rest? Whatever!..."

Tomoe's face beamed red, _What the hell is she doing?!_ Tomoe pulled his tail away and snapped, "Come on, we need to get you to bed!"

But Nanami whined and lingered on the floor and cried like a baby, "Wahaah! 'Sniff!' T-Tomoe!" Tomoe turned around surprised at her rowdy behavior and the girl quickly hugged him from behind, "This is nicer..." she giggled softly, rubbing her face against his warm back.

Tomoe squirmed a bit and sighed, he'd just have to wait until she got too tired and fell asleep. So pulling the girl up so he was giving her a piggyback ride, he carried her out to the porch and sat there with her on his back as he sighed but gasped when Nanami yawned and pulled at his ears and her breath tickled his neck, "You're like a kitty Tomoe~! You're so cuddly~..." He blushed red but gasped even more when the girl pressed her lips onto his.

His eyes widened, "N-Nanami!" he sputtered but the girl pulled his face closer to her as she let out for air and her hot breaths were evident from the chilly air while her face was pink and her hair was messily thrown about from her drunkenness.

"Hahahaa... I got you..." she murmured as she pressed her lips against Tomoe's and roughly kissed him. And without warning, she clumsily climbed ontop of him and pushed him down onto the wooden porch. Tomoe gasped as she roughly kissed him and pressed against him from being drunk.

"Ah! N-Nanami! Don't do that!" stuttered the fox but Nanami laughed again and her tongue swirled in his mouth as she nibbled on his lip.

Closing his eyes and with nothing else to do, Tomoe kissed her back. He felt guilty since this was his master but if this was the only way, he'd do it. With a flushed face, he nibbled at her lip and let his tongue adventure in her cavern, tracing the movements of her tongue and tickle the bottom of it slightly. Her brown locks flew down and hid her face from the rest of the world as she slowly traced her lips down to his neck. _No! Is she going to-?_ The girl bit down and played with the flesh of his neck and bit softly leaving a small red mark. She sucked and licked the wound as she giggled against it. Tomoe tried to push her away but she placed all her weight onto him and it was impossible to move let alone push her off. A groan slipped from the fox's lips and his eyes widened that such a sound could come from him due to Nanami.

Wrapping her arms around him and locking them from under his back, Nanami pulled him in closer and kissed harder as if trying to say 'Who can do it better?' Tomoe hissed but went along with it, pulling and nibbling at her lip and sucking. A cute moan escaped Nanami's lips and he could feel himself tremble a bit as his hands unconsciously wrapped around her too, one arm around her upper back which pulled her close while another strong arm held her by the lower back to prevent her from moving.

And soon enough, he was kissing her back as strongly as she was. Her small hands felt at his firm chest and he groaned softly. Tomoe was slowly slipping out of control as he nipped at her neck and a loud moan rushed out of her lips. A urge ran through him and he began to suckle on her pulse point causing the girl to moan louder and riled up for more. "T-Tomoe!" she gasped out and Tomoe shuddered as a sense of satisfaction racked his body.

She slid his kimono open revealing his upper chest to him and the girl sighed against it, taking in his scent and fondled with his ears and nipped them softly. He shuddered gently and the cold hit him hard. Tomoe's built figure trembled from the chill and he felt a tad bit embarrassed when his nips started to poke up. Nanami laughed and traced her fingers around them, observing it and playing with it. Averting his eyes away bashfully, Nanami smiled softly at him before lowering her lips onto it and leaving small kisses on it.

Tomoe groaned slightly, "Ah.. hah.. Nngh.." but when he felt himself rise a bit from under his clothes, he immediately started to get up, this wasn't going to go that far. He was on the brink of losing control and plus they were outside. Nanami whined while not noticing her shoulders were very exposed and if a gust of wind came by, it'd show her entire chest. Tomoe sighed as he went back to her and covered her shoulders gently, but as his fingers brushed against her delicate skin, he tried hard to keep his composure. But it was all lost when the Nanami kissed him again and leaned against his chest. His arms wrapped around her once more as he pressed his lips onto her's and his tongue journeyed into her hot mouth. The land god held him tighter and gasped when a hand of his accidently cupped her behind firmly.

The girl rubbed her eyes and was shaken back into reality, _What's going on?_ Nanami looked up at Tomoe, his hair was disheveled and he was topless. His feral lustful eyes burned into hers as he left her lips softly and his hot breath turned white in the cold air. Nanami felt her heart thump as he looked at her hungrily, "T-Tomoe?" She stuttered as Tomoe leaned in again and instead kissing her, suckled at her neck, "Nngh! Ahhh... Haaah..." she moaned out. But she shook it off as she stared Tomoe in the eye, "What are you doing?"

Tomoe too was sent back into reality but he didn't want to stop now, "I... you were drunk and you began to kiss me..." he confessed and Nanami felt her face heat up with embarrassment. _W-What did I do?! Did I do anything embarrassing besides that?! Oh no... this is awkward... And that I got him so heated up?! What did I even do?!_

She looked down at the floor, "I'm sorry Tomoe..."

He held her chin and looked her in the eye warmly, "You don't need to be... I don't mind."

Nanami's heart fluttered as Tomoe went in the fill the gap and let his tongue tug and mingle with hers. The quiet sucking sounds and small moans echoed in the shrine as the two proceeded with red faces. His hand remained on her behind as she felt his toned chest with her own hands. It was surprisingly tough and clear of any scars and wounds. Suddenly, he parted from the kiss and began to tease her neck again letting little tremors flow through the girl. His hands moved to her waist and lingered there, edging up every now and then until he was firmly cupping her chest. She yelped a bit when he began to fondle her chest from over her clothes. And soon it became heated gasps as he administrated more pressure and played with her perturbing nipples from outside the cloth. Tomoe's breath was heavy as he focused on her chest, his amethyst eyes were dark and cloudy as he groped her chest more.

The unwavering heat in her lower regions were getting harder to ignore as she felt herself completely let loose and her lower regions to become drenched. Nanami panted hard as Tomoe smirked darkly, "You don't know what you've got yourself into.." he muttered hotly into her ear as she trembled.

With a quickly movement, the lustful fox tore off his master's top and greedily released her from her bra without warning. Nanami squeaked with shock but screamed out in pleasure when her lover latched onto her nipples and ravished at her soft pink skin. Nanami held onto him for dear life as Tomoe got rared up even more. He relaxed himself since he didn't want to hurt her and she gripped his shoulders tightly. "Ahh! T-Tomoe!" she squealed as she sighed exhausted against his chest.

The fox sighed and smoothed out her hair as he laid down on the porch with his back to the wood. Tomoe held Nanami close to him as he hugged her possessively. But feeling a little adventurous, he slinked his hand into her kimono and she gasped suddenly as his warm hand lingered and felt her all over. The familiar smirked as he nuzzled his face into her neck as the girl shuddered from him playing with her. "T-Tomoe! Eeek!" Nanami whined as he tickled the back of her thigh and his fingers grazed up to her soaking panties.

"Hm? What's this?" Tomoe chuckled hoarsely as he fumbled with her pearl through her clothes, Nanami bucked against him screaming in delight.

"Ahh! Nngh! Haaaah! Ahh! Y-You're going to make me-!" moaned the small girl who rode against him. Tomoe hissed when he felt his erection become fully stiff and painfully protrude against his clothes.

Toying with her more, Tomoe groaned, "Nanami... You've done this to me... Made a yokai like myself become infatuated with you... I think you need a bit of punishment." Nanami squeaked but gasped out more when Tomoe fingered her slightly through the clothes. She turned around to face him and clung onto him and pulled at his silver hair.

"AAAhh! Nnnghh! Ahhh! T-Tomoe! I-!" Nanami moaned, her lower half was on fire and something in her was begging Tomoe to go on but she felt as if something was going to happen, to escape. Her world was slowly being dragged out to the blank color of white as she rode against him wildly.

With a loud slap, Tomoe playfully hit her lower cheek and she bucked, "My my Nanami, I didn't know this side of you... I guess I'll have to explore you some more..." He slid his hand through the elastic waistband on her panties and played with her clitoris.

Nanami shrieked, "Aaah! I can't hold on!" The girl gripped the wooden planks under her but opened her eyes when Tomoe stopped. "Tomoe?"

The fox smugly smirked and hoisted the girl onto her hands and knees. Nanami squeaked as he stood behind her on his knees as he flipped the bottom part of her kimono up and slid her underwear off her legs and threw it aside, "I'm going to know all of you tonight... and you're not stopping me." He plunged his tongue into her shaking entrance and Nanami threw her head back in ecstasy.

"Nngh! TOMOE!" she screamed as Tomoe began to lap faster. His wet tongue hit her walls and naughtily teased her. Pulling his tongue back and forth, he thrust into her. Nanami bucked into his face and squealed more when he left the entrance and curled his tongue around her pearl and fumbled with it. With every movement of it, her world began to get more white as she felt something ooze out of her. "Tomoe! I can't! It's too much!"

Their bodies glistened with sweat and Tomoe let his erection loose as it flung out strongly into the cold air. He shuddered in pleasure when the cold bit it slightly and sighed in relief when he wasn't confined to the walls of his kimono. The two were barely clothed, Nanami's kimono was held loosely to the point it could slip off any second and Tomoe's clothes had slipped off and he was clean naked if it weren't for them pooling by his legs.

The blue light of the sky shone down on them as the stars watched. Nanami turned around and gasped at the sight of Tomoe's shaft, "I-It's huge!" She stuttered, she was actually quite worried about it since it was huge and it was throbbing wildly.

"Well yes, are you ready then? This will most likely be painful at first." Explained the fox as he positioned himself.

Nanami grimaced but gulped and let out a sigh, "Alright, I... er I'm ready."

Feeding her a bit at a time, Tomoe was sure to be careful but when he was sure he heard a slither of a snake, the fox slipped forward, he gasped in pleasure but worried for the girl under him who screamed in pain. Nanami bit down hard on her lip as tears spilled down. Nanami felt horrible, it felt like someone was sticking needles into her and it didn't feel very pleasant honestly. But Tomoe on the other hand was trying hard not to spill, she was clamping down so hard on him, Tomoe could've swore that he felt lightheaded from all the sensations that rocked his body. But noticing her discomfort Tomoe wiped her tears from her face as his heart lurched for forgiveness and from the guilt. Nanami forced a smile sensing that he was enjoying and wanted him to be a bit happy even though it hurt like hell.

Tomoe began to pull out but Nanami gasped as the pain slowly faded into pleasure. "AAAh! Hah hah... hah hah hah... ngh!" Tomoe hesitated before pushing back in and earning a moan. With great care, Tomoe gently rocked in and out of her, his vision was slowly fading into white and he groaned.

Pushing herself a bit, Nanami pushed herself onto him more and moaned loudly, she could feel herself moisten again and pleasure. Tomoe took this as a hint and increased his pace, Nanami shrieked in ecstasy and let her hip roll. Their rhythm quickened suddenly as Tomoe pounded into her, "AAh! N-Nanami!" Tomoe groaned as he griped Nanami's sides, pulling her in more until she completely took him in. Nanami squirmed but when she took him all in, she screamed out as she shuddered wildly. She couldn't compose herself, bucking against him.

Their gentle thrusts soon became fast and rough as the two went at it, their breathing became hoarse and shuddered, "Aaah! Haaa! I c-can't!" and just like that the girl's vision was blank as she moaned and felt her lower half ease. She relaxed and looked Tomoe in the eye, but his expression surprised her.

His silver strands were slicked back and were stuck to the sides of his face as he panted harshly. But his eyes. They were longing for more and the girl was already exhausted, "Nanami..." he groaned, "Kitsune have crazy stamina, have you forgotten that?"

Nanami gulped, she totally forgot and when Tomoe started to thrust in again, the girl was like a rag doll but she couldn't get enough. "T-Tomoe!" she moaned trying to hold on to the wood under her as Tomoe plunged into her. Nanami squirmed and gasped again when she let out once again and spilled. "Aaah! AAAah!" But the fox continued much to her excitement.

Tomoe eagerly pushed in rapidly, their liquids were combined and their clothes were clean off now with both of them only wearing the skin on their bodies. Gritting his teeth, Tomoe groaned when he felt a bit of precum shot into her, he was burning hot and he felt like he was being set aflame. "Nn- Nanami!" Tomoe moaned loudly as Nanami began to clench harder onto him. He was absolutely feral now, with his legs locking her and his arms tightly around her waist, he was like an actual fox now by pushing Nanami's limp body onto and off of his cock, speeding up by the second.

Tomoe panted heavily, "Hahh... hah... I'll stop here.." He was dangerously close to cumming into her and if possible, impregnating her. What would he do if he got her pregnant!? A human girl pregnant with a kitsune yokai's child who just so happened to be her familiar?!

But Nanami grabbed his wrist before he slid out and his eyes widened at her next few words, "Hah... N-No... I want more.." She yanked him closer and made him thrust in again accidentally. Tomoe screamed out in pleasure, "N-Nanami! Augh! I- I can't hold back!" Locking her again into place, Tomoe rampaged at her, thrusting so fast that Nanami could only see white as she yelled out in ecstasy. The fox held onto her tightly and in the process accidentally letting his claws dig into her waist, "NANAMI!"

Tomoe gasped out when he released all of his seed into her by mistake. Almost 50 years of building his seed he let out into her full force. Nanami shut her eyes as goosebumps ran down her skin whilst relishing the hot warmth inside of her. She was practically overflowing with his semen as she flopped onto the wood exhausted from all of that. Tomoe gazed at her limp body decorated with hickeys all over and claw marks from the valley between her breasts down to Nanami's ankels where he held her there for a moment. Honestly, Tomoe was still able to go at it since he had stamina for such long periods of time and he could go at it perhaps another 4 or 5 times actually, but he set his wants aside as the fox tossed the remaining fabric of their clothes onto them to keep them warm in the night. Huddling closer to her, Tomoe fell asleep with her next to him, hugging her figure tightly and groping her breasts subtlety.

Nanami yelped as she stretched awake, her lower half was so sore she could barely move and Tomoe was fumbling with her tits while she slept. She groaned in annoyance as she released his hands from her breasts but with that sudden movement Tomoe was startled awake. Tomoe rubbed his eyes too see Nanami nude with him under the covers, he twirled a lock of her hair into his fingertips, "Good morning Nanami..."

"Care to explain what happened last night?" Nanami glared, but Tomoe sneered.

"Gladly" Nanami gasped when Tomoe roughly kissed her and began to finger her entrance once more before diving his finger into her shuddering vagina, "I'll show you with your body... If you forgot that kitsune don't get tired easily, I don't mind reminding you. You are more fun than those Tanuki ladies so I'll enjoy myself..."

Nanami bucked on his hands unintentionally causing him to hit her in her most sensitive spot. "Aaauh! Nngh! T-Tomoe!"

"Yes Nanami?" Tomoe snickered, clearly enjoying how reactive her body could be, it was like he drunk again, but not on sake but on Nanami.

The girl moaned, "Hahah! Mmmnn!"

Tomoe raised a brow, "You'd like more?"

Nanami was about to protest but squeaked when Tomoe flipped her onto the wood like a piece of paper and began to lick at her vibrating hole, "Hmm, It only smells of me here, you don't reek of other men... that's right, you're only mine..."

"But just in case I'll do this so you're mine forever..." Tomoe whispered making Nanami whine unconsiously when he let his fingers leave her and soon replaced it with his erection, "It'll only stop once I do this.."

Nanami winced as her sore lower areas were punctured by Tomoe's stiff shaft that slowly moved into her once more. "T-Tomoe!" she moaned quietly, but Tomoe looked her in the eye.

"Saying it that quiet won't suffice" Tomoe thrust in hard, right at her sensitive spot making the girl's sight to blank out again and scream in ecstasy, "That'd do" Tomoe groaned. He thrust in slower this time dragging it out making Nanami to shudder against him once more. Tomoe's hips rocked gently and fluidly in perfect sync as Nanami started to move along with him. "Yes, that's right" Tomoe grunted as he began to hit with more force letting Nanami to moan louder. Her sweet voice captivated Tomoe who then thrust harder at her spot just to hear her yell out in pleasure. Nanami on the other hand thought she'd burst from all of the sensations, she was making love to Tomoe, something she'd never believe she'd do. Soon, Nanami's moans got hoarse and sweat dripping from her forehead, she yelled lustily, "AAaah! TOMOE!"

Nanami exploded onto the yokai who smirked smugly and locked her into place once more, "Are you ready?" Nanami blinked, Tomoe's voice was gentle now, he was out of the trance he was in earlier. This was the Tomoe she fell in love with, the one she knew. The girl gulped and nodded, "Alright.." Tomoe murmured as he began to thrust faster like the night before. Nanami gritted her teeth, she wasn't sure how much longer she'd last.

Tomoe on the other hand was happily pounding into the girl, he was relieved that he'd finally finish this. If he'd pour his seed into her here, he wouldn't have the urges to fuck her whenever he saw this small girl. The fox gritted his teeth, all of this was an accident he couldn't stop and part of him didn't want it to stop. No, this was wrong, if Nanami was impregnated by her familiar it'd be wrong beyond belief. The fox slowed down his pace, and then shortly after, retreated from the girl. "Tomoe?" whispered the girl as dawn began to rise upon them. Her words stung him as he threw the sheets over her so she wouldn' see him as he got up and made way to his room to change. Nanami frowned, why did he have to be so strong like that? He didn't have to worry, a kitsune can't have a child with a human well, that's probably likely. Gripping the cloth, tears spilled down her face quietly. Wiping them away, she tumbled a bit as she got up but when she saw Tomoe in the kitchen, he suddenly grasped her wrist preventing her from leaving.

"I..."

"I'm sorry Tomoe..."

"Nanami?"

"I got you in this big mess, I'm sorry..." whimpered the girl and Tomoe's face fell in sadness, he whisked the girl close to him and held her in his arms. "Tomoe?" she whispered confused.

"If you so desire..." Tomoe grunted, but his voice sounded like he was on the edge of breaking and panicking, "R-Release me as your familiar."

"What?! No!" Nanami spat without a second thought, "I want you to be here! With me!"

Tomoe's face brightened up considerably but it was still dark with regret, "Hm... I'll stay. You should get back to bed before school..."

"Tomoe..." whispered the teen, pulling his chin to her so she could look him in the eye without him escaping. "Promise me... that you won't regret yesterday alright?"

Tomoe's cheeks reddened, "Yeah... just... just get back to bed."

Nanami nodded and left without another word but instead with a kiss on his swollen lips that spoke so many words he couldn't just go back to working. _I shouldn't have done that... What have I done?! And if.. if she has my child, what will I do?! But I won't regret this... I promised myself but it's so hard not to. I'm so sorry Nanami... I'm so very sorry._ But he felt someone tap his shoulder and turned around to see Nanami once more, "What are you doing? It's still early, go back to bed."

"It's already 8:00 and, Tomoe..." Nanami hesitated before hugging the fox once more, "I love you so it's alright. I don't know if it's the same way, but if it is, then... Then I'm alright if I have a child... But we're not doing this again! Got it?!"

"Hm... and if that's the case... then it's alright by me too. So I do too..." murmured the fox and Nanami's eyes widened at his next words as he wrapped his arms around her waist, "I love you too..."

"Then I love you more!" giggled the girl as she pressed a small peck on his cheek before running off leaving Tomoe to stand there and feel his cheek in surprise. His lips curled into a smile, if she somehow were to have a child, it'd be alright despite it being so wrong at the same time. Nanami was so carefree, and yet, she was so strong in her own way. But it was quite obvious that she did tell him a flat out lie. Why?

Because he knew he loved her more. Or she did. Or... no,

They both loved each other greatly.


End file.
